


Take Me Away

by RedUmbrellaInParis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedUmbrellaInParis/pseuds/RedUmbrellaInParis
Summary: Please be nice this is my first time writing.





	Take Me Away

Y/n had too much on her mind today. With dealing with her rude friends and her nosy family she needed a break. Some days she felt trapped like no matter how hard she tried she would never be free. 

Then he would smile at her and her worries would disappear into a cloud of dust. He was her best friend and her lover always there when she needed him. They had planned to goaway together to anywhere thier hearts desired. 

So grabbing her bags she ran down the stairs of her parents house and out the front door. Jumping into his car she looked at her loving boyfriend and said “Let’s get the heck out of here.” Stepping on the peddle they were gone in a cloud of dust. Driving away she could feel all her worry’s leave her mind and be replaced with all the places she and her boyfriend could visit and things they could do. 

And with the wind blowing through her hair she finally felt at peace. She took his hand as they started sing thier favorite song they drove down the road with a beautiful sunset ending the once bad day. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first time writing.


End file.
